Once Upon a Green Knight
by chick-2010
Summary: Once upon a time in Vegas, Princess Felicity was rescued by a knight in green chainmail, little did she know that this same hero would be the man she was arranged to marry, Prince Oliver of Starling! Medieval AU with Green Knight Oliver and Rambling Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So I have been in the Olicity fandom for a while now, and after reading numerous fics and AUs, I thought I would add my own to the collection._

 _Reviews feed the artist so they are very welcome, and as I just started with this story, any suggestions, comments, or corrections are also very appreciated._

 _Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

 _Love and olicity kisses!_

Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there lived a princess with blonde hair that longed for adventure, longed for a life outside of the kingdom walls she roamed each day. This princess was named Her Royal Highness Felicity of Vegas, and she was considered a wilting flower to her people; at the age of 23, she was practically a dragon lady. It wasn't that she was lacking suitors, she just hadn't met any man that could capture her interest, Prince Cooper of Boston was too unreliable for her taste, but he was considered the most viable option in the eyes of her mother.

Her mother, the reigning Queen Donna, was merely a figurehead that the kingdom used to ensure a monarchy reign; she was a free-willed woman who longed for her husband, but he had vanished when Felicity was a young girl. King Smoak was lost in a bloody battle against a rival kingdom and, while the battle was ultimately won, never returned home. Queen Donna was growing older, and thus needed to secure Felicity as the heir to the throne, in order to achieve this, she would need to find Felicity a husband. Her plan to accomplish this feat was to throw a ball, all the royalty from other kingdoms were to attend, as well as various nobles from each kingdom, and surely her daughter could find a suitor from that crowd. The ball was set in motion, and after extensive planning, was finally happening tonight.

Felicity had learned many things in her father`s absence, one of those things was how to secure information from any subject by venturing into her kingdom and dressing as a peasant. Many were often fooled by the disguise and gossiped to her as though she were any other maiden, and today Felicity was venturing into town to find out about the rumors floating around about possible attendees of the ball. She weaved her way through the various carts and people, heading towards the town center when suddenly a horse came stampeding into the road, she was so shocked she was frozen on the spot. That was when she was quickly pulled onto a horse back and out of danger, the rider of the horse she was currently sitting on looked very much like a knight, but he had a green chainmail.

"How odd" she thought.

The rider was extremely well built under his armor, from what she could tell, and after a few minutes, her mysterious hero halted the horse and got down. He held his hand out to her in a gentlemanly fashion, and assisted her off of the beast.

"Milady" he said, and her face heated up from his deep voice. The knight was quite tall compared to Felicity, and his hand was that of a worker, very calloused, and it`s gentle touch sent a shiver through her body.

"Kind Sir, thank you for saving me in the road, I would have surely been squashed by a horse. You are my hero for saving me, and it doesn't hurt that you are extremely strong, and clearly very charming" she rambled. She covered her face from embarrassment, and when she opened her eyes, she heard a small chuckle.

"You`re most welcome, a woman like yourself should not be squashed by such a beast" he crooned. She felt weak from his voice.

After stopping her words, she finally looked at him properly and couldn't see his face, all she could see was his eyes: a beautiful ocean blue.

Her breath hitched, and his gaze darkened.

"Well I best be continuing on, lots of tasks to accomplish, stuff to find out, things to attend to" she said, attempting to sound like her current disguise.

"Of course, a fair woman such as yourself must have a husband to attend to" he announced.

"Actually I am merely maiden" she muttered, "thank you for rescuing me kind sir, good day" and she walked off quickly before her mouth caused more trouble.

Felicity had never been so affected by a man in her life, his eyes seemed to sear through to her soul, and she felt like he knew her implicitly during those few precious minutes. Tired of carrying on with her investigating, and after her incident, she made her way back home with thoughts of ocean blues eyes in her mind.

The ball had officially started, and nobles and royalty alike were canoodling among themselves while Felicity sat with an empty wine glass, occupied with fantasies of blue eyes. No man in the room thus far had affected Felicity like her savior had done in mere minutes, and she danced with many possible husbands, but none had interested her like him.

Prince Wayne from Gotham had a few unresolved issues with his family, and from her conversation with him; she knew he would need a few late night talks. The daddy issues warned her off of Prince Wayne.

Prince Barry from the Central Kingdom seemed too fast to keep up with, and during her dance with him, he stood on her feet multiple times. He said "I told my mother I couldn't dance" and she laughed so loud nearly everyone in the room stared.

"No worries, besides, Princess Caitlyn doesn't seem to like dancing that much" she commented, as she had noticed the side ways glances between the two. She knew immediately he wasn't for her.

Defeated, Felicity retreated back to her cozy corner, and her mother approached her after speaking with King Lance for a few minutes.

"My Princess Felicity, may I say you look ravishing tonight my dear" proclaimed her mother.

"Thank you Mother, the dressmaker did a wonderful job creating this gown" she commented, smiling fondly at her mother.

The dress was truly a masterpiece, red satin swooping below a silk bodice and a sweeping neckline to create a nice view of her neck and cleavage, her hair was braided into an intricate up-do, and fitted with her tiara, she was the perfect vision of a princess.

"She certainly did!" and with that comment her mother glided away to convene with other reigning queens.

"May I have this dance your highness" Felicity looked up into the eyes of Prince Ray Palmer from the kingdom of Star, a nearby ally of Vegas.

He was a very strong, tall man, but she could not help and compare his eyes to that of her hero. Wishing away her hopeful thoughts, she accepted the offer, and took his soft hand.

Gliding onto the dance floor, the royal court band played a light song and she followed Ray as he moved them smoothly across the floor.

"So my subjects inform me that you are searching for a husband " he spoke confidently.

"Yes, my mother wishes me to marry, as she worries I spend too much time reading books in the royal library" she thought she would establish her view on the matter of her marriage status.

Prince Palmer said no more to her, and appeared to be appraising her while they dance. She was unnerved by his calculating stare, and wished to get away from him as soon as possible.

She reluctantly danced until the song ended, and then her mother beckoned her to come to her. Felicity was beyond relived to have an excuse to abandon Palmer.

"Felicity, my dear, I would like you met her majesty Queen Moira of Starling, and her son, Prince Oliver" announced her mother.

Felicity turned around to look upon a regal woman who looked like she could hold her own in an argument, a ruler of her land, and she was extremely well dressed in a golden gown topped with an opulent crown decorated with rubies.

Next to her stood a very tall, muscular man who was dressed just as well as his mother in fur, breeches and a tight waistcoat. He held out his hand for her to take, and that was when she looked into his eyes.

Ocean blue eyes. Just like her hero.

"It`s you" she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Thank you all for the amazing comments about the last chapter!

Just to let you guys know, this won`t be 100% accurate in the historical department.

There will be no chaperoning, or traditional language.

Think of it as a modern day medieval period!

Anyway…onto the next installment!

Mwah!

…

"It`s you" she gasped

The Prince in front of her frowned, looking confused, and his blue eyes stormed.

"It`s me?" he questioned, and Felicity knew that voice anywhere, the voice that made her weak in the knees; it was definitely him.

She suddenly remembered that she wasn't allowed out into the kingdom, and, with her mother in present company, she closed her mouth quickly.

"Felicity, Moira, Oliver" she smiled, "let us convene in a more private area, we have much to discuss" her mother said gracefully.

The group of two queens, a prince and a princess, swept out of the ballroom and into a private area to the side. Once the door was closed, her mother and Queen Moira faced her mysterious savior, and her. Felicity suddenly felt very suspicious of the situation.

"Queen Moira and I have decided that in order to sustain our reigns as Queen, we would need to form an alliance. Many view us as weak because we do not have a king at our side, therefore we have decided that the best way to achieve this image is through you two" spoke her mother.

Queen Moira then spoke "We have decided that you two are to be married, an arrangement that will unite our kingdoms, and allow us Queens to rule until such a day that you two will ascend to the throne"

Felicity felt speechless, for the first time in her life. She had held the idea that her mother would let her choose her own husband, someone she would grow to love.

The man next to her seemed dangerous, and obviously rebellious. Princes were never supposed to be knights, and he went around saving damsels in distress. Was she the first one he saved? Did he ride around in green chainmail often?

The other dilemma was that this man affected her in ways she had never been before, his eyes burned through her, and his touch caused a shiver through her body.

"Mother" the first words Oliver had spoken since her accusation, "if it is your will to have us come together in matrimony, in order to assist our kingdom, then I will adhere to your wishes"

Oliver looked down at her, those eyes! Great, now she was distracted.

Did she really want to marry this man? She didn't even know him! Then again, she wouldn't mind getting to know him.

She had made her decision. "Mother, I will marry Prince Oliver, but I have one condition: I would like a week to get to know him before our betrothal is announced"

Felicity could always change her mind if she doesn't find him compatible, right?

"Of course my darling, that is understandable isn't it Moira?"

Moira nodded her head gracefully in agreement.

"Now that this business is settled, why don't we enjoy the rest of the ball?"

…..

The ballroom was bustling with people dancing, laughing, and enjoying the entertainment from the court jesters, and troubadours.

The two Queens gracefully, and none too subtly, left their children together.

Oliver and Felicity stood next to each other, thinking about the decision they had just made when Oliver did something unexpected.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked as he held his hand out for Felicity to take.

"Yes" she quietly replied.

Oliver swept her out onto the ballroom floor, with a grace she didn't know she possessed.

"Why did you save me earlier?" she questioned as he spun her around, making her dress puff out.

Oliver held this beautiful woman in his arms, and knew his answer was "I couldn't let a woman as beautiful as you be harmed" but he never said this.

"Why do you assume I am your hero, I am not a Prince in disguise" he replied.

He knew she couldn't find out his secret, it was bad enough that Sir John, his knight, knew it. She couldn't know that he went out, dressed as knight, to help protect the people of his kingdom.

As much as he knew he could never tell her, something in him wanted to trust this woman, his future bride. Looking into her blue eyes, her innocence was palpable, and as much as he wanted to fulfill all his husbandly duties to her, he couldn't put her in danger.

Knowing too much would cause serious consequences to his soon-to-be wife, and he couldn't taint her innocence, the innocence that made her look sinful in her gown.

When he saved her from that horse, he didn't know why he had done so, he just felt that he had to rescue her, then she rambled about him, and he sensed his heart jump. This slip of a woman baffled him, and aroused him at the same time.

Dancing with her made him uncomfortable in his breeches, and although he had taken mistresses before, he had never been more physically attracted to a woman.

He led her around the ballroom, and appraised her golden hair, blue eyes, and her long neck, and he had the sudden desire to kiss it. She looked at him with curious eyes, and he regretted his thoughts. He couldn't taint her beauty.

'Why will you not tell me who you really are?" she persisted

"I have, I am Prince Oliver of Starling" _and a knight in disguise_ he thought.

She shook her head in disbelief and that was when the song ended.

They applauded the band and Felicity turned to him and said "I do not believe you, however, we made a promise to our mothers, and I will honor that commitment. Meet me in the library tomorrow after breakfast" she arranged, and then walked over to her mother.

"Oliver, my darling boy, I hope you know this will ensure our kingdom. After your father`s death at sea, we desperately need the alliance with Vegas, and the marriage was the only way" Moira spoke softly, approaching her son.

"I understand that Mother, that is why I agreed, but do not think that this woman will change my behavior, I will always take a mistress, and visit various public houses" he grimaced thinking of his façade, his past behavior masking his present day disguise.

"Oliver, you may do as you please, but please consider this woman, for she might just surprise you, Queen Donna has invited us to stay for the week, as per her daughter`s wish, and thus you must attempt to know your future bride" and with that command, his mother went to speak to King Merlyn.

Oliver was sure he would have no problem getting to know Felicity; his problem was he didn't want to endanger her. She did not know yet of his past, and he did not want her to know about his present knighthood, he would never want her to know of the torture he endured upon the island of Lian Yu.

Both he and his father had been travelling to discover gold to enrich their kingdom when pirates attacked their boat. He watched as his father was stabbed in front of him, and his ship sunk to the bottom of the sea. He fared a worse fate, the pirates captured him, and tortured him, and the scars still remained.

For two years he suffered at the hands of those bastards.

Two years later, his fellow capture, Sir Slade Wilson, assisted him in escaping, and they suffered in hiding for two years, constantly fighting the pirates.

Eventually, a mistress of the pirates, Shado, came to inform them that she had escaped and wished to join their duo. Shado remained with them, and Oliver learned she was extremely skilled with a bow and arrow; she spent months teaching him how to master the weapon.

They survived off the land, and when Oliver and Shado were searching for food, the pirates attacked and stabbed Shado for her betrayal. Oliver had returned to Slade, claiming that this is what happened, in reality, Shado had shoved Oliver out of the way and sacrificed herself for him.

The secret came to a head when the pirate ship captain, Ivo, revealed the secret Oliver had been avoiding for months; Slade was, of course, furious, and vowed to kill Oliver in revenge, Oliver escaped and sort protection in a cave on the beach. Slade joined the pirates in their hunt for Oliver, and before they ever captured him, Oliver swam to a passing boat; that boat was heading for Starling.

That was a year ago, and since then Oliver had crusaded for months, saving his lost kingdom from impeding crime. Queen Moira had tried her best to control the kingdom, but the lack of a king allowed its subjects to run riot, creating multiple crime units, thus igniting Oliver on the path to knighthood.

Armed with his bow and arrow, and green chainmail, a tribute to the island on which he survived his crucible, Oliver rode his horse, fighting those who wrong his kingdom.

The scars and sins of the island remained, both physically and emotionally, and so Oliver secluded himself, taking various mistresses to keep up the pretense of his early years, and most of the time, he would pay these women in gold to claim he was with them during the night, while he rode around stopping criminals.

Those scars are the very reason why he cannot let Felicity know his secret identity; he cannot tarnish the light within her.

She can never know.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Felicity was awaiting Oliver`s arrival in the library.

Last night she lay in bed, her thoughts swirling around her impending marriage to one Prince Oliver of Starling, she weighed pros against cons, and despite her apprehension, her only issue was his refusal to admit his hobby.

She knew Oliver was the green knight and nothing was going to stop her from finding out the truth, but first she felt that she needed to know the man behind the helmet, the real Oliver.

At ten o`clock in the morning, while she was sipping at a cup of hot tea, Oliver entered the room, she nearly spat out her tea from shock. Was he this good looking last night?

"Good morning Felicity" he greeted her with a kiss on the hand.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked up to find Oliver, who just smirked to himself.

"Good morning" she coughed out, desperately trying to regain composure. She looked him over, and noticed he was a bit less dressy than he was last night, dressed in just breeches and a loose shirt; she could see his muscles a bit and felt the need to fan herself. There was no doubt in her mind that was attracted to this man, she just wondered if she could be entranced by his personality too.

"Well I suppose we had best start getting to know each other," Oliver stated as he sat down opposite her in the plush armchair. He looked over to Felicity, dressed in a light pink dress, with her blonde hair surrounding her face like halo, she looked like an angel, she looked beautiful.

And get to know each other is what they did, lunch was announced before either came up for air.

Felicity learned that Oliver had a younger sister named Thea, who was currently back at his castle, watching over his kingdom, and that his best friend was Prince Thomas Merlyn, known as Tommy to Oliver.

She also learned that he can speak Russian, and is extremely fond of archery. She was fascinated by the way his eyes would crinkle and his face would light up from laughing at her constant rambling, and she found that she longed to make him laugh as often as possible. When he swiped his tongue across his lips, she wanted to lean other and kiss him, she immediately apprehended herself in her thoughts, knowing such actions were frowned upon.

Oliver learned that Felicity was an only child, her father had been missing since she was four, she loved learning about everything; books were her favorite pastime, hence the massive library they were currently occupying. He also learned that she loved to sip her tea, blowing the cup before taking a drink, and he found it incredibly adorable.

Her rambling, he discovered, was a consistent thing, and he hadn't laughed so wholeheartedly since before the island. He felt that he always wanted to feel that way: light and happy. Oliver realized that she bit her lip when she tried to stop the words flowing from her mouth, and that lip biting made him want to bite it for her, and sooth it with his tongue.

Shaking away his sordid thoughts, he focused on looking at Felicity. She was undoubtedly a beautiful woman, one he was tempted to tell everything to, oh how he wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't put her in danger like that.

After hours of talking, Oliver and Felicity made their way to lunch in the parlor with their mothers. Oliver offered his arm to Felicity and she graciously took it, as she placed her hand on his arm, she touched the muscle underneath and uncovered that it was incredible. She had never met a stronger man, she thought.

As they made their way into the parlor, a masculine voice shouted out "Princess Felicity!" the pair looked around to find Prince Ray Palmer making his way towards Felicity. Oliver didn't like the look of this man, he seemed like the stalker type, and that made him grind his teeth.

"Princess Felicity, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the gardens with me?" he asked Felicity, leering at her in her pink dress.

Felicity looked up at Prince Ray and smiled, and Oliver felt a sudden spike of jealously at her friendly demeanor. He wanted her to smile at him like that.

"Ray, that is very sweet of you but I'm afraid I must attend lunch with Prince Oliver and our mothers" she explained, once again smiling, and once again, Oliver felt jealous.

"Of course, maybe another time" and with a creepy smile, Ray went off around the corner.

Oliver felt shocked at the quick green-eyed monster, but also wanted to keep Felicity as far away from Ray as possible. He followed Felicity as she led him towards lunch.

"Oliver, my darling, how was your morning?" asked his mother, a serious hint in her eyes.

"Wonderful, Felicity and I learned much about the other, didn't we?" he directed the question to his would-be bride.

"Yes, Oliver and I had quite the chat about ourselves" she smiled at him; his heart always seemed to skipped a beat when she does that, he thought.

At this bodily reaction, Oliver had wondered why he reacted that way. No other woman had affected him as much as she did, not even Laurel, his once-upon-a-maybe-bride, but he was young and reckless when he was courting her, and took one too many mistresses for her liking, hence the evitable break-up. Yet Laurel never made him feel weak from her smile.

"Excellent" proclaimed Queen Donna, "you have 4 more days to know each other before you must make a decision, hopefully the right one" she said, looking at Felicity admonishingly.

Felicity looked down at the table, looking torn, and, whatever possessed him made Oliver reach down and take her hand, rubbing reassuring circles into her palm. She squeezed his hand back, and gave him a small smile. Damn heart beat.

"Whatever we decide will be our decision" Oliver adamantly declared.

Lunch was a quick affair after their serious discussion, and afterwards Oliver and Felicity went for a walk in the castle gardens.

As they walked, people were rushing around, preparing for dinner, cleaning, or general jobs.

"My father would walk with me in these gardens, back when I was very little, and he would tell me stories of princesses in castles. They were protected by dragons, and eventually their princes that would come and save them, little did I know he would be killed by a dragon" she said as a tear escaped her eye.

Oliver was quick to brush it away with his thumb.

They stood there, in the garden, just staring at each other, his hand hovering near her face. Oliver`s hand moved to caress her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. After a few seconds, his face moved closer to Felicity`s, and he swooped down and gently touched his lips to hers.

Suddenly, Felicity stood up on her toes, even in her heeled shoes, and pressed her lips to his. The electricity reverberated between the couple, reaching them to their toes, making Felicity gasp into his mouth, and just as Oliver was about to sweep his tongue across her bottom lip, Felicity pulled her face away.

"I… have to go" she stuttered out, and ran off back into the castle, while Oliver stood there in shock, his lips still tingling, and his body still buzzing.

After a few seconds, Oliver recovered and began to run off and find Felicity.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the actual chapter 4! I uploaded chapter 5 as chapter 4! I am so sorry guys, but as an apology you have 2 chapters instead. Sorry again!

Sorry for the delay in updating!

Craziness going on with summer class finals!

Anyway! Onto chapter 4!

Felicity slammed the door to her room, her lips tingling from his kiss, and her body shivered in a late reaction to his touch.

What did she want? Did she want Oliver? Her body obviously did, but did her heart want him? It wasn't an impossible answer, she already knew.

Yes.

From what she had learned talking to him, observing him, and knowing how he kissed, she knew she was already falling for him. The pros he had were exponential, his ability to stare into her soul with one glance, his compassion for his kingdom, and his love and adoration for his family.

She felt his love for his sister in the way he described her, and his mutual admiration for his friend Prince Thomas of Merlyn. The thing that struck her most was his tragic crucible on an island, a story he never told her, one she had heard rumors about, but she could view the scars that experience has left on his soul The only thing that was holding her back was his extra-curricular activities as a green crusader.

She could easily fall for Prince Oliver she realized suddenly.

She heard a bang on her door, and she slowly opened it to find a very determined Oliver. She left him in her doorway, still unsure about her bodies reaction to him, as he looked around her chambers for a moment before turning to her.

Her chambers were pretty basic considering she was a princess; the biggest piece in her room was the wall full of books, her own personal library. She had read every single book, and yet her thirst for knowledge was still not sated.

She turned to face him, and had the biggest urge to grab him, and pull him onto her four-poster bed, she quickly shook away her naughty thoughts.

Oliver saw her books, knew her thirst for everything, and wondered whether his library would be enough for her reading skills, he sincerely hoped so.

Looking at her now, shrouded by the sunlight shining into her room, she appeared angelic, and yet he wanted nothing more than to ravage her on her bed. He wanted her in body, and he felt that he might want her in soul in some time. His thoughts shook him, not being used to feelings, but then he made a decision.

"Felicity, I have never met someone who has inspired such a reaction in me, your laugh is contagious, your knowledge knows no bounds, and your ramblings create immense humor in me" he stated smiling.

"Good to know my embarrassment amuses you" she quipped, crossing her arms across her chest, pushing her breasts together enticingly.

What was he saying? Oh right!

"What I am trying to say is: you make me happy. For the first time in a long time, I am laughing and smiling, and you have caused that. So I would like to ask you something" he moved and got down on one knee, causing Felicity to smile.

"Princess Felicity of Vegas, would you grant me the honor of becoming your husband, and uniting our kingdoms?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Yes, I would" she replied as she launched herself at him to hug him as he stood up.

He held her for a few seconds, then released her, and took her hand.

He grinned at her as he slide an emerald ring surrounded by smaller diamonds onto her finger; and lifted her hand up to kiss it. She beamed up at him, and memorized his face in the moment, his beautiful jaw, his blue eyes shining, and his soft smile.

His ocean blue eyes stared back at her, and then glanced down to her pink colored lips. They leaned in closer, and gently caressed each other`s mouth, Felicity then pushed herself up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his, he grabbed onto her waist, and pulled her closer, both moaning at the close contact.

"Felicity, honey, I was wondering…" Queen Donna said as she entered the room.

"Mother!" Felicity exclaimed, "What can I assist you with?" and adjusted her dress, joining her hands behind her back to hide her newly placed ring.

Donna looked at her daughter, who was suspiciously three feet away from Prince Oliver, with a blush sweeping across her cheeks.

Donna smiled knowingly and said, "I have forgotten now, let us go for tea"

The trio made their way down to the parlor, and on-route to their destination, Felicity and Oliver snuck quick looks at each other.

Oliver could not believe his luck at having this beautiful, intelligent woman want to marry him. He knew they were far away from loving each other, but he was certain that they could lead to that, if he could only keep his knight nights away from his future bride.

Felicity did not need to become involved in his dangerous pastime, he would never allow her to find out about him, and he did not want her to become a target for his enemies. They would expose him as a lowly knight who fights crime during the night, not a good image for a future king.

His past would also remain a secret from Felicity, too much torment had been suffered by his loved ones at his hands, and he did not want to inflict his painful journey on her light: his light in the darkness that consumed him.

When they entered the parlor, his mother was waiting for them with tea, and he felt the need to claim Felicity as his bride, to show his Mother that he could do something right for once. Moira always doubted his ability to lead their kingdom, claiming that his mistress days were over, that he needed to grow up. Well now he had, that island made damn sure he grew up.

"Mother, I would like to declare some good news from Felicity and myself" he looked to the faces of their interested queens, and back to the face of his bride.

"Go on my boy" his mother consented.

"Felicity and I have decided to accept the union of our kingdoms, thus ensuring our marriage to each other" he announced smiling at Felicity.

The two queens had two very different reactions.

Donna screamed, "My baby girl is growing up! Oh there is so much to plan, cake, invitations, dresses, and music! Oh we must get started straight away" she prattled.

Felicity barely contained the need to roll her eyes at her mother`s antics.

Whereas Moira was less effused " you have made the right decision Oliver" she said to her son with a direct look, a look that said, "thank god you finally made the correct decision"

"Well we must set a date for this union…three days is enough time to prepare everything" Donna guessed.

"Three days?" "Three? Days?" exclaimed the soon-to-be newly weds.

Both thought a longer courting period would be allowed, ensuring them time to get to fully know each other.

"Yes, three days is enough time to execute the necessary preparations, and enough time for Thea to arrive with Sir Diggle as protection" explained Queen Moira.

In three days time, Princess Felicity of Vegas would become Princess (soon-to-be Queen) Felicity of Starling and Vegas.

She wanted to marry Oliver, but first she had to find out about her green-hooded hero/ future husband.

Oliver was ready to marry Felicity, and finally leave his past where it should be: in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello loyal Oliciters!

Sorry I have taken so long to update, summer finals are now over!

Soooo now we are at Chapter 5 and the wedding is going to take place in the next chapter, strap in as it`s gonna be a long ride for the next two chapters.

As always, comments, suggestions, randomness is invited!

Love ya all!

The next two days flew by in a whirl of wedding cake tasting, dress fittings, and kind words from everyone around; Oliver and Felicity were sick of hearing about the wedding, and decided to sit in the gardens to indulge in a cup of coffee.

"Consider this the only cup of coffee I will ever make you" Felicity remarked sarcastically. Felicity had made it clear to Oliver that she was not the cooking type, and he had reassured her that his mother and sister weren't either, that's why his castle had the best cooks in the kingdom.

"Consider it noted, besides, I would not want to endure your wrath" Oliver smirked at his bride.

"You're damn right you wouldn't," she laughed as she set his cup down, and as she bent down he leaned over to grab her wrist, pulling her into his lap.

Felicity looked a bit shocked at the move, but was quick to recover, moving her face near Oliver`s and brushing her lips against his. Oliver held onto her waist, and pressed his lips harder, sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip, and nipping it slightly. Felicity gasped into his mouth, and he took advantage of it, tasting her with his tongue.

"Oliver darling, look at who is here!" announced Queen Moira as she swept into the courtyard.

The pair broke apart quickly, and Felicity rushed to stand up, and compose herself.

Oliver also hurried to stand up, adjusting the uncomfortable situation in his breaches.

"Ollie!" screamed a flash that looked like a girl.

She ran towards Oliver, and he pulled her into a hug, spinning her around with a massive grin on his face.

"Speedy!" he proclaimed as he set the girl down.

To Felicity, she was quite young, maybe 7 years younger than herself, and was extremely beautiful _must be a Queen trait_ she thought.

"You must be the poor girl my brother is going to marry! I`m Thea, Ollie`s little sister, and I can give you tips on how to put up with him, and his moodiness" the girl rushed out, her smile beaming not unlike her brother`s.

"Lovely to meet you Thea, I am sure I will need those tips" Felicity smirked at Oliver, who looked on with a smile on his face.

 _This feels right_ Oliver thought.

Thea smiled at the couple and then bounced off with her mother, Moira looked back with a slight smile on her stoic face.

"Well that happened" Felicity announced.

…..

Oliver and Felicity made their way up to their separate chambers hand in hand, and sneaking looks at each other.

"Well tomorrow is the wedding, you know I am actually looking forward to it, to being your wife. I don't know how you feel about it, whether or not you want to get married, or if it is just because it is your mother`s wishes" Felicity rambled.

She was suddenly quiet, thanks to the pressing of Oliver`s lips to her own.

"Of course I am looking forward to it, you make me happy" he smiled.

Felicity moved her lips back to his, and Oliver pulled her closer to him by her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. He lifted her up under her legs to pin her against the wall, pressing into her.

Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, and gasped at the arousal she found there, Oliver groaned into her mouth as she tightened her grip, desperate for some relief. He moved his lips to her neck to recover his breath, and suddenly decided they were going too fast before the wedding.

He lowered her down to the ground, and kissed her forehead.

"We have forever to continue this, but until then, sleep well, and I will see you tomorrow" Oliver said, trying to regain his control.

"I will be the one in white" Felicity replied, making Oliver chuckle.

They walked hand in hand to Felicity`s chambers.

"Goodnight Felicity" Oliver whispered, kissing her hand.

"Sweet dreams Oliver" she blushed as she entered her chambers.

Oliver did not know what had hit him, a week ago he was adamantly against marrying Felicity, and now it was like he couldn't wait to make her his wife. She was funny, beautiful, intelligent, and kind; everything he could ask for.

She drove him crazier than any mistress he had acquainted himself with, her coy glances, and sweet kisses made him insane. He could feel himself falling in love with the woman, not a hard thing to do, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. Him having feelings for her would make her a weakness, a major weakness for his enemies to take advantage of.

He needed to calm down, so he decided to patrol the kingdom until dawn.

Arming himself, he made his way downstairs to the stables in silence, careful not to wake anyone.

As he was mounting his steed, he heard a creek, and quickly knocked his bow and arrow.

"Who is there?" he asked in the deepest voice he could muster.

"Oliver?" said the mystery guest as they rounded the corner.

"Felicity?" he questioned as he saw her appear, his disguise falling apart.

"I knew it was you! You saved me! Why did you lie?" Felicity bombarded him with questions, as he withdrew his weapon, put it down, and moved to stand in front of her.

"What did you want me to say? What did you expect? Is this the man you wanted to see? A man who can no longer claim innocence! You would no longer want to marry me if you knew what I have done" he grunted into Felicity`s face.

"Why do you think this would change how I feel about you? You save people Oliver, you could have told me your secret, I would not have blabbed about it" Felicity squared up to him.

"You don't know what I have done Felicity! The sins I have committed," he countered.

Grabbing his face between her hands, Felicity announced "You are the man I l- the man I believe in."

Oliver hesitated for a moment and then made his decision.

Oliver cupped the hands that held his face "if I tell you about my past, please don't leave"

"Never" Felicity swore.

The rest of the night, Oliver told Felicity about his time on the island, the torture he endured, Slade, the pirates, he told her everything.

They sat on the stable floor, her in her nightgown, and him in his green chainmail, and he spilled his sins to her caring ears. He held her in his arms, and she listened, and stroked his hand; crying at the things he had survived through.

Dawn broke, and Oliver felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, he would protect this woman with his life. Today, he would marry Princess Felicity, and his past would be behind him.

They parted at Felicity`s door with a tender kiss.

"I will see you at the altar" she said, and he walked away with a grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry to take forever to update!

Tons of stuff coming up lately, and I just couldn't sit down and write!

I promise to make it up to you guys!

Enjoy the wedding, and as always let me know your thoughts!

Olicity kisses forever

The morning of the wedding had arrived, and Felicity was anxious to get down the aisle; she was ready to marry her hero.

She was awoken by the arrival of her mother, who was screeching at the top of her lungs for her daughter to get out of bed.

"Get up Felicity! It`s your big day!" shouted her excited mother.

Still exhausted, and giddy from her night spent with Oliver, she remembered the conversation from that night, and felt a heaviness in her heart for his torturous past. Felicity planned to spend every day of her life helping Oliver to find peace with his trials, while striving to see his smile at least once a day.

Hurried out of her room, with her royal mother sweeping behind her, Felicity was pulled into the kitchen, and given her breakfast of orange juice, and a small piece of toast. Once again forced to hasten, she shoved it down, and was escorted to her mother`s chambers to prepare for her wedding day.

Plopped down in a chair, Felicity was assaulted by many chambermaids who began to style her hair, pulling and tugging at her golden locks.

"Oh 'Licity, I am so excited for you to marry my brother, but you didn't need to make me a bridesmaid" grinned Thea, who joined her in the chambers to prepare for the ceremony.

"Thea, you are my family now, of course I want you to be here" replied the bride, who took her future sister-in-law`s hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Well you will be associated only by marriage," Moira stated as she glided into the room, her cold stare making Felicity`s heart stop a moment.

 _If this continues, the place will be too small for all these women_ thought Felicity

"Mom, Felicity will be Oliver`s wife, and hence she`s my new sister" proclaimed Thea, who glanced nervously at her mother`s disapproving look.

Felicity did not understand Moira`s hostility, when she was the one who wanted to have this marriage arranged.

After a moment of silence, Felicity`s future mother-in-law declared, "I am leaving to check on my son" swiftly exiting the room.

Felicity huffed at her sudden departure, and sat patiently while her stylists buzzed around her.

She wished she could just marry Oliver now.

Oliver wished he could just marry Felicity right this minute, rather than have to deal with the trivial aspects of an arranged marriage.

"You know if you pace anymore, you will wear out the carpet," drawled Diggle, from his place in the chair by the window.

"I just can`t help but think she won`t want me because of my past" Oliver sighed, and ran a hand over his head.

"Oliver, from what you have told me about last night, she has accepted you past, and still wishes be with you" the bodyguard/knight asserted.

"I just have a bad feeling about today, but I would like to thank you for being my best man" Oliver smiled slightly towards his best man/best friend.

"I`m sure it is his honor to stand beside such an accomplished prince" came Moira`s voice as she announced her arrival.

"Mother, you have got what you wanted: an even bigger kingdom to enhance our reign since Father died, so why be unruly" came her annoyed son`s reply.

"I just want you to be satisfied, and especially since you came back, I would like to see you become an heir to the throne" she admonished.

Oliver simply rolled his eyes, and looked back to Diggle, turning his back on his mother.

"I will see you at the ceremony" Moira uttered as she went to prepare for the wedding.

Felicity stood and stared at herself in the mirror: she didn't recognize herself.

She was looking at a beautiful woman wearing a white gown, which had a corset that laced up at the sides, with a laced bodice, and a layered silk skirt that shone slightly in the sun; the dressmaker had really outdone herself with this gown. Her hair was pulled up onto her head in a variety of braids, and a veil was delicately placed on her crown, and the train was about ten feet long. Felicity was in awe of her wedding garb.

"My brother`s jaw will land on the floor when he sees you walking down the aisle" claimed Thea, who looked equally stunning in a purple gown that was tailored for her slim body.

"My baby girl is getting married, and leaving me" cried Donna, as she pulled Felicity in for a hug.

"I will come and visit you Mom, besides, we are joined kingdoms now so I need to know what is happening in Vegas,. Therefore I can assist my husband in ruling both Starling, and Vegas" Felicity reassured her, even though a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No crying Felicity, you will ruin your dress," said Iris, her favorite chambermaid.

Suddenly, one of the castle`s guards came into the room.

"It is time your majesties" he announced, and bowed his head.

"Let`s get you married darling" cooed her mother, as they left her chambers.

Oliver and Diggle were standing at the end of the aisle, which was centered in the castle`s church hall.

The church had been decorated with the finest silks, and satins from both kingdoms, and adjourned with multiple flower arrangements. The court troubadours were playing the pipes as Oliver anxiously awaited the arrival of his bride.

"Calm down, she will walk down that aisle" Diggle nudged Oliver to reign in his crazy thoughts.

 _I really hope so_ thought Oliver

Oliver saw his mother sit down in the pew, along with various royals from various kingdoms, and he even saw Ray of Star, which made his blood boil a bit.

He and Ray had always bumped heads, and had even participated in jousts against the other.

The troubadours started to play louder, and Oliver took a deep breath.

With his back to the aisle, he relied on Diggle`s facial expressions to know what was happening.

Diggle watched as Thea made her way down the aisle, and even noticed the gob smacked look that Prince Roy of Glades gave the younger Queen sibling; he noted that away for later.

He glanced back, and saw the bride making her way down the aisle, and even he noticed that she was the blushing bride.

"Wait till you see her" Diggle whispered to his best friend.

Oliver let out the breath he had been holding, and restrained himself from turning around.

The reverend nodded his consent to Oliver, so he slowly turned to the side to stand next to his bride.

When Oliver looked at Felicity, he swore his heart stopped; never had he seen a more beautiful woman. He felt honored that she had chosen him as a husband.

Her face, though hidden by the veil, smiled up at her prince, and he smiled back at her.

Both were vaguely listening to the ceremony, but really only had eyes for each other. Their thoughts ringing out between them, as the reverend rambled on.

 _I wonder if I will fall in love with this man eventually?_ Felicity smiled to herself, and thought that it wouldn't be such a bad thing to happen.

 _Can I keep her safe? If I love her, will I become stronger, or will she become my weakness?_ Oliver wanted more than anything to make her happy, but not at the risk of her safety.

The reverend was drowned out until the vows had to be made, and rings to be exchanged.

"I, Prince Oliver Jonas of Starling, do take thee, Princess Felicity Megan of Vegas, to be my lawfully wedded wife," stated Oliver as he slide the ring onto the dainty hand of his bride.

"I, Princess Felicity Megan of Starling, do take thee, Prince Oliver Jonas of Starling, to be my lawfully wedded husband" smiled Felicity, caressing Oliver`s hand as she gave him his ring.

"By the power invested in me by the kingdom of Vegas, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride, your highness," proclaimed the reverend

Oliver tentatively lifted Felicity`s veil, and took in her beautiful face.

He cupped her cheek with his hand, and leaned down to peck her lips, causing her to sigh.

A proper kiss would have to wait until a more appropriate time.

The couple made their way down the aisle, and was greeted by the nods of their mothers, and Thea`s grin.

"Well done my son, for securing our kingdom," Moira praised as she gently touched her son`s arm.

Diggle found it hard to repress the eye roll that was looming, Queen Moira was only interested in power, and presence.

"Congratulations" Thea yelled as she hugged her brother, and her new sister.

The royals made their way to the hall that was holding the celebratory feast, and the young couple was quick to hide behind the armor for a moment together.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Oliver asked Felicity, as he gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Weird, but I find that I am growing to like it" Felicity responded rather cheekily.

Oliver leaned down to caress her face with his hand, stroking her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, and she blushed, looking up at her husband.

He pulled her closer to him, and leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

The action ignited a spark between them, as Oliver pulled her tighter against him, and she moaned into his mouth at the increased contact.

"Sir, I believe it is time for the meal," commented Diggle from his position behind the armor.

Sighing, Oliver kissed Felicity`s cheek, and they made their way to the hall.

The feast was exquisite; the wine was flowing, and was complete with a roast pig.

The troubadours provided entertainment, and everyone was having a wonderful time.

Oliver and Felicity kept glancing at each other, which did not go unnoticed by many of the guests. The newlyweds both wondered if the other wanted a traditional wedding night.

Oliver was ready for the wedding night, but he would respect Felicity if she wished to not partake, due to the arranged situation. Oliver clearly desired his new wife, and he hoped that she wanted him, but he refused to push her.

Felicity was worried that Oliver did not wish to partake in the duties of a husband, and planned to seek his pleasure from others, due to the arrangement. She wanted her husband, who wouldn't with his physique, but she did not have the desire to embarrass herself with a forward proposition.

The situation would become an issue later for the pair of them.

The couple was currently talking to Lady Nyssa and Lady Sara of Nanda Parbat, when Queen Moira summoned her son, and his bride.

"Oliver, this Lord claimed to know you, and wished to congratulate you on your marriage" Moira was clearly putting on her best royal voice for the sake of the visitor.

"Hello kid, congratulations on marrying such a lovely woman" spoke the new arrival.


End file.
